Um Antigo Amor & Novas Descobertas
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Hentai,Yaoi,Lemon] Uma pessoa do passado de Duo reaparece deixando nosso pobre americano balançado e perdido... Com quem Duo Maxwell deve ficar? Fic c conteúdo hentai e yaoi... Duo e Sandy, Heero e Duo. Cap9 ON.
1. Cap1

Um Antigo Amor & Novas Descobertas Anime: Gundam Wing Gênero: E-Hot/Yaoi/Lemon Casais: DuoxSandy; Duo+Heero  
  
Autor: Litha-chan  
  
Email: litha_2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
1º Capítulo: O Reencontro  
  
Haviam se passado 3 anos de paz depois da última guerra entre as Colônias e a Esfera Terrestre. Os Gundans foram guardados e mais nenhuma missão foi solicitada. Os pilotos resolveram permanecer juntos na mansão Winner, mas mesmo assim não deixaram de manter contato com os cientistas. A vida se tornara melhor com o pacifismo.  
  
***  
  
**No espaço-porto do Reino Sanc...**  
  
  
  
- Há que maravilha estar aqui. Devo ir agora para o hotel tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco; afinal depois de uma viagem dessas, tenho que me preparar para rever o meu lindinho. Disse a jovem indo em direção ao portão de saída.  
  
- Taxi, taxi...  
  
- Para onde senhorita? Perguntou o motorista.  
  
- Para o Hotel Imperial, por favor.  
  
  
  
**Depois de alguns minutos...**  
  
  
  
- Senhorita, chegamos.  
  
- Há. Sim, claro... Tome isto e fique com o troco certo. (Generosa não)  
  
  
  
**Na recepção do hotel...**  
  
  
  
- Bom dia, eu fiz uma reserva aqui.  
  
- Qual o seu nome senhorita? Perguntou a recepcionista.  
  
- É Sandy M. Bradley.  
  
- Sim, senhorita Bradley, aqui está as suas chaves da suíte 1.714; estaremos levando sua bagagem dentro de alguns instantes.  
  
- Muito obrigada.  
  
  
  
**Já no quarto...**  
  
  
  
- Hn, tadinha de mim, estou um caco; e ainda tenho que resolver alguns problemas... detesto misturar lazer com serviço, mas fazer o que né?! Vou avisar que já cheguei e pegar as próximas instruções.  
  
  
  
**Na mansão Winner...**  
  
  
  
- Duo Maxwell... Falou Quatre num tom meio que irritado.  
  
- O que foi Quatre? Perguntou Duo.  
  
- Tá certo que o chuveiro do seu quarto tenha queimado pela 10ª vez este mês, mas será que você pode pelo menos limpar o chão quando terminar de tomar banho no meu banheiro???  
  
- Iiiiiii, foi mal Quatre, eu esqueci, não fiz por querer. Duo falou e foi saindo de fininho para limpar a bagunça.  
  
- Há, ele não tomar jeito mesmo... Quatre sussurra já achando graça no jeito de seu amigo.  
  
  
  
**Depois de um tempinho...**  
  
  
  
- E aí pessoal, o que vocês vão fazer esta tarde? Perguntou Duo.  
  
  
  
Quatre - Nada de mais, vou ficar em casa...  
  
Trowa: - Vou revisar alguns documentos...  
  
Heero: - Tenho alguns assuntos para rever...  
  
Wufei: - Talvez eu vá ajudar a Sally...  
  
  
  
- Tudo bem, todos tem algo importante para fazer, menos você né Quatre?! Comentou Duo, meio que chateado.  
  
- Por que, Duo? Perguntou Quatre.  
  
- Nada de mais, só pensei que poderíamos nos divertir juntos, só isso.  
  
- Fala sério Duo, vai procurar algo importante para fazer, vai. Disse Wufei olhando de esguela para o americano.  
  
- Certo, certo... O jeito é ficar em casa assistindo TV. Disse Duo.  
  
  
  
Passado um tempinho, Heero e Wufei saíram, só ficando Quatre na cozinha (preparando uns quitutes para Trowa), Trowa no escritório e Duo largado no sofá da sala vendo TV, mas este logo adormeceu.  
  
  
  
** Devolta ao hotel**  
  
  
  
- Hum, como me sinto revigorada... De banho tomado e roupinha confortável. Bem, acho que agora posso me divertir um pouco e rever aquela pessoa.  
  
  
  
Resolveu então sair para dar um passeio e conhecer o local. Conforme caminhava pelas ruas, notava que estava sendo observada. Bem, isso era normal e sempre acontecia com freqüência; seu corpo era bem moldado, seus contornos eram suaves mais extremamente sensuais, seus seios eram fartos e seu bumbum era empinado. A cor de sua pele era intensificada pela exposição demasiada ao sol das praias brasileiras, isto mesmo, Sandy era brasileira; apesar de seus pais serem americanos, Sandy nascera no Brasil, pois seus pais estavam trabalhando no Brasil na época. Era uma morena com cabelos cacheados abaixo da cintura, seus olhos eram verdes como duas esmeraldas.  
  
Sempre era assim, despertava a atenção dos homens e inveja nas mulheres. Sendo que isso não lhe interessava, pois só havia uma pessoa que era importante para ela.  
  
Sandy lembrava saudosamente dos momentos que tiveram juntos, a intensidade com que se entregavam tanto no amor quanto no trabalho. E mais uma vez estaria junto dele, queria reativar o passado e quem sabe Ter um futuro.  
  
Com o endereço em mãos foi caminhando em direção ao seu objetivo, chegando alguns minutos depois em frente a um grande portão.  
  
  
  
- É aqui... espero que eu esteja com o endereço certo, ele sempre muda de lugar, será que está em casa ou saiu?!  
  
  
  
Várias perguntas estavam rondando a sua mente, mas não podia deixar a ansiedade aparecer. Notou que o portão estava encostado e resolveu entar. Era uma mansão linda, pequena mas muito bela e possuía um jardim maravilhoso. Ao chegar na porta da casa estava tão nervosa que suas mãos tremiam, parecia uma adolescente de 12 anos, respirou fundo falando para si mesma..."Tudo bem, tudo bem... pare de agir como uma criança, afinal Sandy você já tem 19 anos e já passou por muitas coisas e situações complicadas e não deve ficar desse jeito com uma coisa tão simples". Resolveu então tocar a campainha.  
  
  
  
- Quatre, pode abrir a porta? Quatre? Perguntou o americano, mas naõ obteve resposta.  
  
  
  
Então se levantou do sofá ainda sonolento e se arrumando, pois sua blusa regata preta estava toda torta e amassada. "Todo bem, já acordei... posso ser o sociável da casa mas uma vez". Duo foi resmungando até a porta quando abriu...  
  
  
  
- Pois não, o que deseja? Duo falou ainda com os olhos voltados para baixo.  
  
  
  
Sandy estava de costas para porta e foi lentamente virando para encarar o rapaz.  
  
  
  
- Olá docinho, vejo que você não mudou nada. Devia estar dormindo né?!  
  
  
  
Duo ao ouvir aquela voz, logo encarou a garota a sua frente.  
  
  
  
- Sandy?? É você mesmo... o que faz aqui??? Duo estava pasmo.  
  
- Bem, vim te ver, matar a saudade, mas pelo visto você não ficou muito alegre de me ver.  
  
  
  
  
  
****XXXX****  
  
  
  
Hum... Quem é Sandy realmente?! O que ela e Duo compartilharam no passado? E principalmente... Que instruções são essas que ela teria que receber???  
  
Isso só vou contar no decorrer da história. Estão curiosos, então aguardem os próximos capítulos...rs.  
  
  
  
A gente, sabe como é né... Tive que colocar uns dos meus alter-egos para participar. Só alterei algumas coisinhas...rs  
  
  
  
Beijos,  
  
Litha-chan 


	2. Cap2

Um Antigo Amor & Novas Descobertas Anime: Gundam Wing Gênero: E-Hot/Yaoi/Lemon Casais: DuoxSandy; Duo+Heero  
  
Autor: Litha-chan  
  
Email: litha_2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
2º Capítulo: Antigos Sentimentos  
  
O americano no início ficou paralisado, mas depois soltou um lindo sorriso e foi logo abraçando a garota.  
  
  
  
- Quanto tempo a gente não se vê... eu fiquei meio surpreso, mas adorei. Duo começou a falar e a puxar Sandy para dentro da casa. - Hummm... Duo para e observa Sandy mais atentamente.  
  
- O que foi Duo?  
  
- Nossa você está linda demais. [Duo olha o corpo todo da brasileira.]  
  
- Ora Duo você também está maravilhoso, não te vejo a mais de quatro anos e você mudou muito pouco.  
  
- Vem senta aqui, vamos botar as fofocas em dia. [Duo fala alegremente.]  
  
  
  
Sandy concordava com tudo que Duo falava apenas balançando a cabeça, mas os seus pensamentos estavam mais além. " Há, como ele é doce, cheio de alegria, esse sorriso que me cativou no passado, essas mãos quentes... até onde eu irei agüentar?"  
  
  
  
- Sandy? Sandy você está me escutando?  
  
- Ham? Duo, sim.... Desculpe-me.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- É... eu só estava me lembrando de algumas coisas.  
  
- Você estava tão distante enquanto eu falava, o que aconteceu, que coisas são essas?  
  
  
  
Sandy fitou os olhos violetas do piloto, suas mãos tocaram o rosto de Duo levemente acariciando-o puxando seu rosto mais para perto do dela. Seus lábios ficaram muito próximos a ponto de um respirar o ar do outro.  
  
  
  
- Eu estava pensando neste tipo de coisa Duo.  
  
  
  
Sandy mal terminará de falar em um sussurro e foi logo beijando carinhosamente a boca de Duo. O tempo parece que tinha parado ao redor deles.  
  
Duo também não se conteve e começou a retribuir o beijo que gradativamente ficava mais intenso, só sendo interrompido para buscar ar.  
  
  
  
- Sandy, me desculpe...  
  
- Por que Duo?  
  
- Eu tinha me esquecido o quanto é maravilhoso ser beijado por você. [Duo sussurrou meio corado.]  
  
- Agora Duo Maxwell, posso fazer você relembrar isso e muito mais. [Disse Sandy com um sorriso maroto voltando a beija-lo.]  
  
  
  
Ambos estavam tão distraídos e entregues ao beijo e algumas caricias que não notaram a figura que estava atrás do sofá.  
  
  
  
- Hnf, vocês poderiam fazer isso em outro lugar mais apropriado.  
  
  
  
A voz era inconfundível, tanto que Duo deu um pulo com o susto se afastando de Sandy.  
  
  
  
- Heero??? Você está aí há muito tempo?[Perguntou o americano meio encabulado]  
  
- Mais ou menos, o suficiente para saber aonde isso tudo daria.(1) [Heero falou friamente]  
  
- É, é... Heero quero te apresentar uma pessoa. [Duo saiu puxando Sandy]  
  
- Está é a Sandy.  
  
- Muito prazer, Heero. [Disse Sandy, mas realmente não havia gostado da interrupção]  
  
- Hnf... [Esse foi o único som emitido por Heero naquele momento]  
  
- Heero... seja mais educado com as pessoas. [Duo falou baixinho]  
  
- Sua namorada? [ Heero olhou para Duo aguardando uma resposta]  
  
  
  
Duo ficou sem graça com a pergunta que seu amigo tinha feito. No passado ele e Sandy tiveram uma história sim, mas depois que recebeu o comunicado para ser piloto de um projeto secreto, ele e Sandy não deveriam se ver mais e com isso se separaram.  
  
  
  
- Não Heero, Duo e eu não somos namorados. Sou apenas uma velha amiga.(2) [Sandy resolveu quebrar o silêncio que estava envolvendo os três]  
  
  
  
Heero olhou-a por completo e viu que a garota era realmente bonita. Tinha um ar altivo, um sorriso cativante, o seu olhar apesar de parecer angelical escondia algo. Ela de certo modo parecia com Duo em determinados aspectos, pois se ela estava fingindo, sabia como fazer muito bem; Duo era assim, mesmo triste sempre sorria e quando tinha que ser cruel, o olhar de anjo dava lugar para algo realmente terrível.  
  
A porta do escritório foi aberta saindo dentro Quatre e Trowa de mãos dadas. Quando o loirinho viu que tinham visitas, largou a mão de Trowa e foi em direção do trio.  
  
  
  
- Boa tarde, eu sou Quatre e este é o Trowa.  
  
  
  
Sandy se virou para olhar os dois rapazes que estavam atrás dela.  
  
  
  
- Oi, muito prazer eu me chamo Sandy, sou amiga de Duo.  
  
- Sandy, já que és amiga de Duo, você é bem-vinda a minha casa. [ Quatre falou sorrindo encantadoramente]  
  
- Muitíssimo obrigada, Quatre.  
  
- Bom, vocês vão me dar licença, pois vou preparar um lanche para gente(3), só está faltando o Chang, mas daqui a pouco ela chega. [Disse Quatre já indo em direção a cozinha]  
  
- Bom, Duo já vou indo. [Disse Sandy pegando nas mãos de Duo]  
  
- Não vai não, fica e lanche com a gente. O Quatre saber fazer um lanche delicioso, cheio de doces e outras coisas. E se bem que me lembro, você é tão fascinada por doces quanto eu sou. [Duo falou sorrindo para fazer ela ficar]  
  
- Tá certo, vou ficar só mais um pouquinho, depois quero voltar para o hotel para me preparar e sair. " Espero que ele se manifeste" [Pensou Sandy]  
  
- Hum, se você quer sair e se divertir eu posso te mostrar uns lugares super da hora. O que acha?  
  
- Eu vou adorar é claro. "Fisguei o peixe" [Pensou Sandy novamente]  
  
  
  
Enquanto os dois estavam falando distraidamente, no outro lado da sal estavam Heero e Trowa só observando.  
  
  
  
- Duo está muito feliz com a presença dessa garota, você não acha Heero?[Trowa]  
  
- Ele é sempre assim com qualquer um, Trowa. [Heero]  
  
- Isso eu sei Heero, mas ele está com um brilho diferente no olhar. [ Trowa falou e desviou o olhar para Heero ao seu lado, notando que o japonês estava por demais sério e seus olhos estavam bem fixos no americano]  
  
- Hnf, americano baka. Trowa, vou estar no meu quarto. [Heero mal acabara de falar e já estava subindo a escada]  
  
  
  
Trowa sempre foi um bom observador, notou um certo incomodo nas palavras de Heero. " Será que Heero está com ciúmes? Duo e Heero ficaram mais próximos nesse últimos anos..." [Pensou Trowa voltando a olhar a impolgação do amigo de tranças]  
  
  
  
-----XXXX-----  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
(1) Bem, acho que Heero tem vocação para voyer, ou apenas observando como o americano se sai em determinadas situações.  
  
(2) Nossa que velha amiga é essa...rs. Se todas as "velhas amigas" de nossos namorados ou futuros namorados aparecessem e ficassem assim, acho que o inferno estaria lotado...rs  
  
(3) Depois de uma agitação revendo relatórios em dupla no escritório, a fome se faz presente.  
  
Bjos, Litha-chan 


	3. Cap3

Um Antigo Amor & Novas Descobertas Anime: Gundam Wing Gênero: E-Hot/Yaoi/Lemon Casais: DuoxSandy; Duo+Heero  
  
Autor: Litha-chan  
  
Email: litha_2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
3º Capítulo: O Passado de Duo  
  
**Mas tarde depois do lanche...**  
  
  
  
- Quarte, o lanche que você preparou estava muito delicioso, muito obrigada. [Disse Sandy]  
  
- Que nada... é que eu gosto de cozinhar e você falando assim eu fico sem jeito. [Quatre sorri meio corado].  
  
- Gente. Mudando de assunto... Vou levar a Sandy para cair na noite e se divertir muito, alguém quer ir com a gente? [Pergunta Duo]  
  
- Aonde vocês estão pensando em ir? {Perguntou Quatre mostrando interesse na proposta]  
  
- Sei lá, ainda não decidi em qual boate nós iremos. Por que Quatre, está pensando em nos acompanhar? Isso é realmente novo vindo de você(1), mas seria muito mais estranho se fosse o Heero a perguntar isso. [Duo falou olhando para o japonês que estava sentado a sua frente com um olhar fuzilante pelo comentário que recebera].  
  
- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar em um local barulhento cheio de imprestáveis me rodeando. [Heero terminando de falar, se levantou bruscamente dando uma olhada para a garota que estava ao lado de Duo e depois olhou para o americano e se retirou].  
  
- Hiiiii, acho que ele hoje está mais azedo do que o normal. [Comentou Duo olhando para os companheiros].  
  
- Acho que ele não gostou muito da minha pessoa. [Sandy comentou baixo].  
  
- Liga não, o Heero é assim mesmo... anti-social. [O comentário foi feito por Chang, que abrira a boca pela 1ª vez depois do lanche].  
  
  
  
Trowa e Quatre foram os únicos que não fizeram nenhum comentário. O loirinho achou estranho o comportamento de seu amigo, mas se manteve calado; e Trowa... bem, como sempre só observando os acontecimentos.  
  
  
  
** No quarto da mansão...**  
  
  
  
Heero entra batendo a porta atrás de si com uma revolta enorme...  
  
  
  
- Americano baka... Fica todo alegre com uma simples visita. Aquela garota... Quem é ela afinal? Duo nunca falou dela e do nada ela aparece e vai tomando conta.  
  
  
  
Heero estava tão indignado com a situação que resolveu iniciar uma investigação sobre quem realmente seria a "amiguinha" de Duo e não iria sossegar enquanto não descobri-se.  
  
  
  
** Na sala...**  
  
  
  
- Bom pessoal, já estou de saída, vou indo para o hotel para que eu possa me arrumar. Duo estou neste hotel e este é o nº do quarto(2).[ Sandy entrega um papel com o endereço para Duo].  
  
- Até mais Sandy, volte quando quiser.[Falou Quatre dando um aceno].  
  
  
  
Trowa e Chang apenas balançaram a cabeça e demonstrando um sorriso.  
  
  
  
- Passo no hotel por volta das 10hs, falou?! [Duo fita a brasileira esperando uma confirmação do que acabara de dizer].  
  
- Hum, hum. [Sandy apenas confirmou balançando a cabeça positivamente e tocando levemente o rosto de Duo com as mãos].  
  
  
  
Logo após fechar a porta, Duo sai correndo subindo as escadas e vai em direção ao quarto de Heero.  
  
  
  
- Toc,toc,toc{ridículo né?!}, tô entrando...  
  
- O que você quer? [Heero logo foi fechando o seu lap-top para que o americano não visse o que ele estava fazendo].  
  
- Heero posso te perguntar o por que você foi tão grosso lá embaixo? E logo na frente da Sandy? Olha eu sei que você é assim mesmo e "SE" um dia você vier a mudar, acho que corto a minha trança{Q maldade...}. [O americano se calou esperando uma resposta do ex-piloto do Wing 0].  
  
- O que te faz achar que ela seja confiável? [Heero perguntou fitando seriamente o americano].  
  
- É... Bem, Heero eu conheço ela a muito tempo, mais a muito tempo mesmo. Se hoje eu estou aqui é por que no passado ela me ajudou muito. [Os olhos de Duo ficaram marejados com as lembranças, mas o americano segurou as lágrimas e continuou a falar].  
  
- Você sabe muito bem que eu... eu fui largado e deixado a mercê de minha própria sorte, me virei sozinho por um bom tempo e com tudo que eu passara, comecei a não confiar em mais ninguém; até que um dia eu fui tentar roubar uma casa(não gostava de lembrar dessas coisas), pois estava com fome e frio e não tinha nenhum dinheiro. A casa estava toda escura com aparência de vazia ou pelo menos eu pensava que estava vazia. Entrei sorrateiramente e fui para a cozinha, depois de me satisfazer resolvi procurar alguma roupa que pudesse usar pois era inverno e o frio era horrendo. Bom, entrei em um dos quartos e fui até o armário para ver se eu encontraria algo, aí encontrei algumas peças que eram do meu tamanho, só que as roupas eram de menina, mas não tive opção e peguei uma calça jeans junto com uma blusa de manga preta e um casaco preto. Olhei ao redor e vi que tinha um banheiro no quarto, então resolvi tomar um banho, pois eu estava imundo e meus cabelos estavam embaraçados. [O americano fez uma pausa passando a mão na trança e olhando para Heero com um sorriso e continuando a sua narrativa]. Depois de sair do banheiro já vestido e prendendo o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, sendo que eu não tinha notado que algo no cenário do quarto mudara.  
  
  
  
- Que bom que minhas roupas serviram em você...  
  
  
  
A voz veio de um canto escuro do quarto fazendo Duo se desesperar e olhar em direção a porta. A luz foi acessa para facilitar a visão dentro do recinto. Duo olhou uma garota sentada em uma poltrona, notara que ela estava toda de preto, por isso não tinha percebido nada. Observou que ela estava com um olhar calmo diante de uma situação complicada. Duo tentou fugir, mas aí teve uma surpresa...  
  
  
  
- Se eu fosse você não faria essa bobagem. [ A garota falava apontando uma arma em sua direção].  
  
- Ei, ei, ei,...... calma aí, não precisa ficar apontando esse troço em minha direção. Se você quiser eu devolvo a roupa que peguei. [Duo falava com os olhos arregalados].  
  
- Não necessidade disso, apenas sente-se aí e vamos conversar. [Falou a menina].  
  
  
  
  
  
(CONTINUA...)  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
(1) Bem, não é que o Quatre não goste de boate, mas como ele é um rapaz extremamente culto... seus gostos são mais para o clássico dentre outros, mas um pouquinho de agitação não faz mal a ninguém.  
  
(2) Eu realmente não dava só o nº de quarto, eu dava logo todas as chaves...rs  
  
Beijos, Litha-chan 


	4. Cap4

4ª PARTE  
  
Bom, depois de uma longa conversa que se estendeu pela madrugada, nós nos entendíamos muito bem, ela tinha os pais mas era sozinha e eu ... com isso acabamos nos tornando amigos, sei que parece besteira, mas Sandy me fez acreditar novamente mas pessoas. Eu constantemente voltava a casa dela durante a noite para não ser visto por mais ninguém e não complicar a situação; até que um dia ela me avisou que tinha conseguido um lugar para que eu permanece-se sem ter que me preocupar.  
  
- E você aceitou logo de cara?[Heero estava ouvindo aquilo tudo com muita atenção, mas mesmo assim estava desconfiado].  
  
- No início eu estranhei, fiquei meio desconfiado, mas notei que ela realmente queria me ajudar. [Duo falava e observava as feições de Heero].  
  
- E aonde estavam os pais dessa garota? Eles nunca estavam em casa?   
  
- Ela sempre me dizia que os pais eram muito ocupados e que passavam a maior parte do tempo no laboratório trabalhando só voltavam em casa por algumas horas e saíam novamente. [Duo respondia as perguntas de Heero, mas na realidade começara a se indagar o por que daquele interesse repentino pelo seu passado e principalmente a antipatia dele com sua amiga].  
  
- Hnf... muito estranho isso tudo. " Laboratório? Pensou Heero].  
  
- Bem, no dia seguinte ela me levou até uma casa que ficava apenas alguns quarteirões da dela e quando chegamos fui logo sendo apresentado a um casal que parecia ser muito conhecido por ela. O homem era alto, forte e muito sério e se chamava Ken e a mulher era pequena e com um semblante que me tranqüilizou logo de cara, ela se chamava Iria. Bem Heero, eu comecei a conviver com eles e a aprender um monte de coisas e todos os dias Sandy vinha me visitar depois do colégio. Como eu estava atrasado nos estudos a Sra. Iria me ensinou em casa(ela era professora para a sorte dele) e o Sr. Ken como ele tinha sido soldado e atualmente trabalhava com programas de computadores, aos poucos foi me ensinando tudo o que sabia. Eles começaram a me tratar como se fosse um filho e depois de 2 anos juntos eu passei a ser um integrante oficial da família Maxwell(1). [Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Duo ao se relembrar deste momento, olhou para Heero e deu um sorriso amuado ].  
  
Neste momento Duo olhou para o relógio e deu um pulo assustado.  
  
- Nossa.... como o tempo passou rápido, tenho que ir me arrumar e ir buscar a Sandy no hotel. [Duo voltara o olhar para Heero e levou uma de suas mãos a face para secar a lágrima]. - Heero, depois a gente continua a conversar, claro se você quiser ser aborrecido com o meu passado.  
  
- Por que você acha que eu iria ficar aborrecido com isso? Todos nós temos um passado; cabe a cada um decidir compartilhar ou não. "Duo você pelo menos ainda se lembra dessas coisas, já no meu caso... só me lembro de lutas, das guerras... até o meu nome verdadeiro fora esquecido..."[Heero estava sendo absorvido em seus pensamentos, quando voltara a realidade através do comentário feito por Duo].  
  
- Não imaginava que o meu passado lhe interessava tanto. Afinal você sempre se manteve indiferente em relação a esses assuntos, mas já que demostrou interesse, depois eu continuo, tá?! Agora tenho que ir.  
  
O americano saiu apressado do quarto do japonês, indo em direção ao seu próprio e correndo para o banheiro.  
  
" Hum, estranho esse súbito interesse do Heero em relação a minha vida antes de me tronar piloto. O que tá acontecendo com ele?!" [Duo pensava enquanto se ensaboava e enxaguava os cabelos]. " Haaa, tanto tempo se passou, o que eu sentia, foi sendo soterrado, mas tudo bem eu estou bem"(2). Duo saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e a outra estava sendo utilizada para secar os cabelos. - É Duo, hoje vamos nos divertir, nada de ficar triste. Vou com minha calça preta de couro(é um pouco justa mas vou usar assim mesmo(3)) e hum deixe me ver... haaa, essa blusa azul turquesa transparente{assim eu não resisto}. Bem, Duo Maxwell só esta faltando uma coisinha.... humm, eu deixo o meu cabelo solto ou prendo ele com um rabo de cavalo?!!! Haaa, quer saber vou usa-lo solto, uma vez na vida e outra na morte não faz mal nenhum. Terminou de se pentear e foi em direção a sala, afinal tinha que pedir as chaves do carro de Quatre emprestado e nessa ocasião o loirinho não iria se opor a emprestar. Foi descendo as escadas e notou que todos estavam na sala assistindo Tv, inclusive Heero que aparentava um olhar perdido.  
  
- Nossa Duo.... Dessa vez você se produziu mesmo hein? Pelo visto a noite será boa, até o cabelo está solto... [Chang ficou de boca aberta vendo o americano daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar um pouco].  
  
- Duo, realmente tenho que concordar com o Chang em dizer que você está bonito nessas roupas. [Quatre fez o comentário para tentar amenizar o que Chang tinha dito].  
  
- Hahaha, que isso pessoal... eu só me arrumei um pouquinho e resolvi deixar o meu cabelo solto, só isso e mais nada. [Duo estava totalmente sem graça com as piadinhas que Chang ainda soltava]. - Trowa? Não vai me zoar também?  
  
- ... Divirta-se Duo. Só lhe digo isso.  
  
- Bem, pelo menos eu sei que o Heero não vai ficar me zoando, pois não faz o seu feitio, né Heero?! Heero??  
  
Heero estava {viajando na maionese} paralisado, seu olhar estava fixo em Duo. As únicas coisas que observava e notava era o cheiro que vinha de Duo que era um aroma doce, seus cabelos soltos e aquela roupa...Duo estava, estava...lindo.(4) Mas, mas... o que eu estou pensando.[O pensamento de Heero foi interrompido por Duo lhe chamando]. - O que foi Duo?  
  
- Você está bem Heero? Estou te chamando e você não respondia, estava com um olhar perdido, distante. [Duo chegou perto de Heero abaixando-se para olhar o piloto mais de perto.  
  
- Não há nada, eu estou bem, só estava pensando em algumas coisas.  
  
- Tá bom, tá bom, não pergunto mais nada a você. A propósito... Quatre me empresta as chaves do seu carro? Prometo te devolver depois.  
  
- Tudo bem Duo estão ali na mesinha perto da porta.  
  
- Bom, pessoal... fuiiii, tenham todos uma boa noite. [Duo saiu correndo, não queria chegar atrasado].  
  
(CONTINUA....)  
  
Notas:  
  
(1) Bem, como o passado de Duo é um mistério, alias de quase todos os pilotos G. o único que tem um passado é o Quatre, mas voltando ao assunto... Resolvi dar uma incrementada e explicar como Duo adquiriu o sobrenome Maxwell.  
  
(2) O que será que Duo sentia??? E por quem exatamente?? Bem, eu sou fã de Duo+Heero, mas nesse caso eu tenho que tirar uma casquinha ora bolas... E eu não devo falar mais nada se não estrago tudinho....rs  
  
(3) Calça preta de couro justa... {Haaa no Duo isso é prova de que Deus existe} e imaginem comigo... Uma blusa azul turquesa transparente e, e... aquele lindo cabelo, macio e sedoso, solto até abaixo da cintura, sem esquecer dos olhos de cor violeta.{assim eu tenho um infarto fulminante}.  
  
(4) Bem, bem, bem... Heero confuso por causa de Duo? Acho que com isso as fãs do casal vibram{eu tbm...rs}, mas tem muita coisa para acontecer.  
  
OBS: Vocês não estão esquecendo uma certa pessoa??? Por enquanto a fic está tão calma sem esta pessoa. 


	5. Cap5

5ª PARTE  
  
**No hotel...**  
  
" Bom, acho que já estou pronta, o meu cabelo está legal, o batom da cor que ele gosta e esse perfume..., só falta alguns minutos para ele chegar. Como será que ele está vestido, se bem me lembro Duo tem bom gosto. Há mais isso não importa, o que realmente importante é tê-lo ao meu lado" [Sandy pensava, andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto].  
  
Trim, trim, trim...  
  
- Pronto?!  
  
- Senhorita... o sr. Maxwell pediu para comunicar que lhe aguarda na recepção.  
  
- Por favor avise que já estou a caminho.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos a porta do elevador se abre dando passagem para a jovem. As pessoas que se encontravam no hall do hotel desviaram seus olhares para ela, que caminhava lentamente em direção a recepção.  
  
- Cada o Duo?[ Começou a olhar atenciosamente por todo ambiente, até que o localizou]. - Meus Deus... ele está maravilhoso com aquela roupa e os cabelos soltos. [Foi indo em direção ao rapaz, que estava sentado folheando uma revista].  
  
- Já podemos ir. [Disse Sandy parada em frente ao americano que estava distraído].  
  
- Ham?! - Nossa você esta deslumbrante...[Duo a olhava de baixo para cima e vice-versa, observando a roupa que esta vestia. Era uma saia preta curta na altura das coxas, aberta nas laterais e abaixo do umbigo, a blusa que usava era de frente única também preta que evidenciava os seios fartos e uma sandália preta trançada, o ar sombrio daquela roupa só era quebrado por um objeto, era um broche(1) em forma de foice {esperta não?!...rs} com sua lâmina na cor verde que nem seus olhos, para Duo parecia ser feito de prata e uma pedra preciosa, mas na realidade era feito de Liga de Gundanium(2) e esmeralda, mas Sandy não iria dizer isso a Duo; ela também estava com um pingente e brincos idênticos, de repente ela tira o objeto da frente da blusa e coloca nas mãos de Duo que atentamente para o presente. - Já que você ficou olhando muito, acho que tenha gostado desta foice... ela é sua.  
  
Duo ficou observando a foice e depois olhou para o rosto de sua amiga. Notou que esta estava usando a cor de batom que ele mais gostava, era vinho e como ela tinha os lábio bem torneados, era uma visão bastante tentadora e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele não iria resistir aquela boca.  
  
- Obrigado pelo presente, mas é melhor deixa-lo com você por enquanto, depois eu pego. [Duo meio que inocentemente levantou a mão em direção ao local de onde o objeto tinha sido retirado, mas parou quando se deu conta que este(lugar) ficava bem rente aos seios da garota. - Acho melhor você colocar. [Falou isto sentindo seu rosto corar].  
  
- É uma pena... [Sandy pegou o objeto e tratou de prende-lo na blusa]. - Mas se você continuar a me olhar assim, eu serei obrigada a cancelar a nossa saída e com isto terei que te carregar para o meu quarto para resolvermos essa situação. [Ela tinha dito isto com um sorriso malicioso]. Duo arregalou os olhos com que ouvira, mas logo em seguida retribuiu com um outro sorriso.   
  
- De fato, ver você assim é muito tentador, por isso é melhor sairmos logo daqui, pois a porta do pecado está logo ali. [Falou olhando para o elevador].  
  
Ambos se olharam e sorriram, saindo do hotel de mãos dadas indo em direção ao carro.  
  
Duo ainda não tinha se decidido para qual boate iria levar Sandy, então por um estalo resolveu que iriam para a nova boate que abrira a umas duas semanas e que possuía o nome de Paradise. Logo estavam estacionando o carro e como Duo conhecia o segurança{óbvio} entraram sem ter que ficar na fila.  
  
A boate realmente fazia jus a seu nome, dentro tinha vários ambientes e além de tudo um jardim central cercado por uma redoma de vidro mas aberto na parte de cima, era o centro da Paradise.  
  
Duo levou Sandy para um dos ambientes e ali ficaram conversando e bebendo um pouco, depois resolveram ir dançar descendo para pista.  
  
A música ritmada embalava seus corpos fazendo com que ambos dançassem graciosamente. Duo remexia os quadris enquanto suas mãos se localizavam acima da cabeça; o suor já lhe brotava pelo corpo, fazendo com que a blusa transparente ficasse grudada. Muitas das pessoas ali presentes (homens e mulheres) ficaram olhando aquele corpo esguio mas bem torneado e tentador. A calça que Duo usava (de couro apertada, lembram?) deixava bem amostra o formato de suas nádegas e de seu membro volumoso mesmo adormecido {aí,aí,aí...rs}. Sandy também era observada por algumas pessoas, afinal seus movimentos eram sensuais e ela tinha um objetivo nisto tudo.  
  
A música que começara a tocar, era a deixa que ela estava tanto esperava. A música possuía uma batida sensual, todos os casais a sua volta começaram a dançar mais próximos e claro que ela iria fazer o mesmo. Aos poucos foi se aproximando de Duo, fazendo seus corpos ficarem colados. Sandy então começou a dançar roçando seu corpo no de Duo, que correspondeu acompanhando os movimentos. A situação entre os dois estava ficando intensa conforme a dança continuava. As mãos de Duo percorriam o corpo da garota como se quisesse algo mais, de repente Duo virou a menina de frente e buscou seus lábios, invadindo com sua língua e explorando cada canto da boca carnuda de Sandy. O beijo só parou quando sentiram falta de ar, se separaram ofegantes, os olhares se encontraram novamente. Duo estava feliz, afinal ela sabia como deixa-lo excitado e desejoso de mais alguns carinhos.  
  
- O que você acha de sairmos daqui e ir para algum lugar mais calmo? [Duo não hesitou na pergunta].  
  
- Claro, aqui não podemos continuar.  
  
Ambos sairão da boate abraçados indo de volta para o carro que estava estacionado em rua praticamente vazia.   
  
Vendo que não passava ninguém naquele momento, Sandy empurrou Duo contra o carro e começou a beija-lo avidamente, passando em seguida para o pescoço e dando pequenas mordidas que faziam o americano dar pequenos gemidos. Novamente Duo tenta tomar o domínio colocando a brasileira sentada no capô do carro e se posicionando entre suas pernas. Sandy estava adorando ver seu saudoso Duo agir como ele era no passado, dono da situação, voraz, sedento de prazer e com isso não estava mais conseguindo segurar seus gemidos e a respiração ofegante. O amasso estava se tornando mais intenso e não estavam mais se atinando para as poucas pessoas que passavam por ali, até que uma batida e uma voz grossa...  
  
- Se vocês não pararem com isso em local público serei obrigado a detê-los e terão que pagar uma multa. [O oficial estava com uma cara de poucos amigos para os dois].  
  
- Desculpe senhor, nós já estamos de saída. [Duo fala para o oficial e este vai se afastando do casal]. - Há,há,há, que precisamos nos controlar... [Duo fala olhando para seu baixo ventre que já se encontrava dolorido por dois motivos bem óbvio, o primeiro era que fora interrompido antes que pudesse fazer algo e o segundo era que seu pênis estava rijo dentro de uma calça extremamente apertada.  
  
- Hum, sei de um lugar aonde não seremos mais interrompidos e você poderá ficar a vontade [Sandy o olhava com desejo].  
  
- Vamos embora então. [Disse Duo com a mão encima de seu membro para tapar o volume que ainda teimava em permanecer].  
  
**Enquanto isso na mansão Winner...**  
  
Um certo soldado estava sentado na sala com o seu lap-top, apenas disfarçando que estava trabalhando, caso alguém aparecesse...  
  
- Hnf, já são 3:00 da manhã e ele ainda não voltou... [Heero olhava para o relógio e constatava que o americano pelo jeito não iria voltar].  
  
(CONTINUA...)   
  
Notas:  
  
(1) e (2) Sei que é uma coisa meio brega, mas eu queria deixar alguma coisa pairando no ar em relação de como ela teve acesso a uma Liga de Gundanium. Vocês sabem?!!...rs  
  
*****-------******* 


	6. Cap6

**NOTA:**_Este cap. Foi reeditado em algumas partes. Ainda continua os meus comentários entre e os pensamentos dos personagens encontram-se entre **"..."** e os diálogos ainda permanecem com __**-...  
**Então desejo boa leitura e aguardo comentários._

* * *

**Um Antigo Amor e Novas Descobertas**

* * *

**6ª PARTE**

**  
**

No caminho para o hotel, Duo estava com seus pensamentos a mil. Já fazia tempo que não saia com alguém, depois que começou a nutrir um sentimento especial por "ele", não se interessou por mais ninguém. Mas depois de um tempo, Duo notará que não teria possibilidade de ser correspondido e como seu amor era tão grande, resolveu apenas se dedicar como amigo. Era isso... Ser amigo de Heero era a única coisa que Duo conseguiria, afinal o Soldado Perfeito não iria se interessar por ele, ainda mais por se tratar de um homem; Heero teria nojo dele e isso Duo não poderia agüentar.

Quando Duo olhou para o lado viu Sandy lhe dar um sorriso. 'Há San, você veio aparecer novamente em minha vida só para me ajudar? Será que terei capacidade para corresponder as suas expectativas? Não somos mais crianças e...'. Seu pensamento foi interrompido.

- O que foi Duo? Por está tão pensativo?

- Não é nada...

- Duo... Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? Sandy estava hesitante em perguntar.

- Claro que pode, o que é?

- Você promete ser sincero comigo?

- Você sabe que eu não sou de mentir ele foge, se esconde, mas nunca mente, muito menos pra você.

- Certo... Você tem alguém ou está apaixonado por alguém?

- ... Duo estava surpreso com a pergunta.

- Responde, você disse que não mentiria.

- Aham, é.. É que... Duo estava sem fala e ficando corado.

- Pelo visto, sim né! Já que você não me responde.

- Olha San... Eu realmente gosto de alguém, mas essa pessoa não sabe disso e se souber irá se afastar de mim. Duo falava olhando para frente com os olhos cheios de tristeza. – Me contento em ser apenas seu amigo e ficar ao seu lado.

- Posso te pedir um favor? Sandy estava com a cabeça abaixada.

- O que é?

- Será que você pode reservar um pequeno lugar para mim em seu coração?

- San... Claro que você tem um lugar especial, eu gosto muito de você e...

- ...

- Eu... Eu ... Quero... quero ficar com você San. Nós sempre nos demos bem e você sabe quando eu estou me sentindo bem ou não, é como se eu fosse transparente para você e tem outra coisa também... É... Temos química em determinadas situações. Duo falava estas coisas com o rosto totalmente vermelho o que vale é que estavam passando por um lugar bem escuro e dava para disfarçar.

Sandy estava boquiaberta com o que acabara de escutar, estava nas nuvens, mas será que era verdade?

Nessa hora eles estavam já estacionando o carro em frente a entrada do hotel e haviam entregue as chaves para o guardador.

- Vem, vamos subir e conversar mais um pouco. Disse Sandy puxando o americano.

Ambos saíram em direção ao elevador e o trajeto para a suíte foi de poucas palavras, pois ambos ainda estavam pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Duo estava muito confuso com os seus sentimentos e Sandy... Bem, ela ainda estava absorvendo os fatos, pois iria ter o seu amado em seus braços e isto era maravilhoso.

Quando chegaram ao andar, a brasileira abriu a porta da suíte, Duo permanecia com um olhar distante, mas logo foi puxado para dentro.

- Sinta-se a vontade, você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigado. Não estou com fome. isso é realmente inédito

- Tem certeza?

- ...

- Ok.

Duo olhava a suíte verificando que era muito bonita e bem espaçosa, foi andando até a porta do quarto e quando abriu se deparou com uma enorme cama de casal com lençóis de cetim azul escurochiquérrimo, o quarto era todo decorado com nuances de azul. Quando se deu por si, sentia as mãos de Sandy lhe abraçando por trás.

- Gostou dessa parte da suíte? Se quiser podemos testar para ver a qualidade. Safada

Duo se vira para a brasileira e com uma das mãos segura o rosto dela para olhíla melhor.

- Eu gostaria de relembrar o passado... Faça-me sentir que sou amado, que sou importante para alguém... Oh, carência... Duo mal terminará de falar e lançou um beijo com ternura nos lábios da garota. Sem comentários -

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso e voraz. Sandy empurrava Duo em direção a cama, enquanto suas mãos iam abrindo a blusa do americano. Duo sentou na beirada da cama trazendo consigo a brasileira fazendo com que esta sentasse de frente em seu colo. As mãos de Duo percorriam as grossas coxas da garota indo em direção ao fecho lateral da saia.

Sandy empurrou Duo mais uma vez, fazendo com que este se deitasse na cama. Os olhos de Duo transbordavam de desejo e luxúria, sua ereção latejava de uma tal forma, que seu baixo ventre doía intensamente pedindo alívio urgente.

Sandy dirigiu suas mãos para o fecho da calça de Duo, afim de livrílo daquele incômodo e ao mesmo tempo depositava beijos e lambidas pelo tórax nu do americano, e este por sua vez gemia baixinho a cada toque dos lábios da garota.

Duo levou suas mãos a blusa de Sandy arrancando e jogando-a longe. Estava impressionado com o desenvolvimento da garota, já que fazia muito tempo que não se encontrava com ela desta forma, mas seus pensamentos estavam em um turbilhão de sensações que estavam deixando-o enlouquecido.

Duo inverteu as posições ficando desta vez por cima e retirando a última peça de roupa de Sandy.

A esta altura suas calças já estavam no chão deixando-o completamente nu ele estava sem cueca, Ok? Dá pra imaginar...

Sandy arfava com as carícias de Duo e pouco conseguia falar, a única coisa que saiu naquele momento foi uma súplica que demonstrava seu desejo.

- Duo... me... me possua

Duo sem pensar muito começou a introduzir seu enorme membro na brasileira, sentindo sua ereção abrir caminho por aquela fenda quente e úmida.

Depois de estar totalmente dentro da cavidade, iniciou os movimentos de vai-e-vem, aumentando gradativamente as estocadas num ritmo frenético e enlouquecedor. Suas mãos apertavam os seios fartos a sua frente enquanto sua boca sugava cada mamilo como se quisesse arrancílos.

Sandy estava sendo possuída como pedirá e talvez até mais intensamente do que tinha imaginado.

- Ahhhh ... Duo... Mais, mais forte...Ahhhh

Os olhos de Duos estavam com um brilho intenso, parecia que saia labaredas. Eles estavam envoltos na luxúria daquele ato. Duo estava chegando ao clímax, seu corpo estremecia constantemente e seus músculos estavam ficando tensos. Mais uma última estacada forte e seu sêmen invadiu o corpo de sua companheira de prazer. Sandy também tinha chegado ao clímax e ambos se entregaram ao entorpecimento de seus corpos. Duo desabou ao lado do corpo da brasileira, trazendo-a para perto de si, ainda ofegante.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio para a recuperação das forças é que o silêncio foi quebrado.

- San? Duo a chama com os olhos fechados.

- Sim, o que é?

- Obrigado...

- Você não tem que me agradecer, Duo. Eu é que te agradeço por deixar que eu faça parte da sua vida. Eu te amo Duo Maxwell.

Ambos adormeceram abraçados e seus semblantes pareciam livres de todas as preocupações que os rondavam.

Já era quase de manhã quando o laptop tocou acusando o recebimento de uma mensagem. Sandy levantou discretamente para não acordar Duo e se dirigiu ao aparelho. Depois de ler a mensagem e ter gritado internamente amaldiçoando a sua situação, ela olhou para o rapaz estendido em sua cama e pensou tristemente. "Nosso tempo para ficarmos juntos está se esgotando, terei que me afastar de você como você fez comigo. Será que você confiaria em mim? Espero que não sinta repulsa em relação a minha pessoa com que possa acontecer". – Eu realmente te amo... Meu Deus da Morte. Disse Sandy em um sussurro e voltando a deitar na cama.

Enquanto isto, Duo sonhava...

Seus pensamentos estavam desordenados e se lembrava da conversa que tivera com Heero como se fosse um filme, depois a confusão de sentimentos e por último e mais assustador, o rosto de Heero a sua frente com aqueles olhos azul-cobalto que transmitia sempre a frieza do Soldado Perfeito, só que desta vez estes mesmos olhos estavam cheios de tristeza e como um raio ouviu a pergunta que lhe era feita. "Duo, por que fez isso comigo?"

Duo acordou dando um pulo na cama. Estava todo suado e ofegante, afinal por que diabos tinha sonhado daquela forma, o que isto significava! Olhou para o lado e não viu Sandy. Esta tinha se levantado há alguns minutos e não quis acorda-lo. Então Duo resolveu colocar a sua roupa e ir até a sala.

Chegando làobservou que a bandeja de café da manhã já havia sido pedida e Sandy estava na sacada da suíte olhando a paisagem.

- Bom dia San... O que faz ai, vem comer comigo... Duo foi se aproximando da garota e abraçando-a por trás.

Sandy se virou na direção de Duo, lançando um de seus sorrisos mais lindos, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos por causa de seus pesares.

- Bom dia Duo dormiu bem?

- O que foi San, por que está com os olhos vermelhos, andou chorando por que? Eu te machuquei? Duo estava extremamente preocupado.

- Não, não Duo. É que eu, eu... Não podia revelar o motivo. – Estou tão feliz de ter você perto de mim e por ontem a noite, que acabei ficando sentimental demais. E não se preocupe você não me machucou isto eu garanto, só me deixou arrasada. Falou dando um olhar malicioso.

- Há tá... é... sabe como é né... Estamos na flor da idade... Duo falava e coçava a cabeça com um ar descontraído. – Bom, vamos comer, pois eu estou MORRENDO DE FOME e nossa... Já são 8:00hs?

Duo comia tudo rapidamente, quando foi 8:20hs rápido não? já estava se despedindo de Sandy e saindo as pressas.

Quando chegou em casa, Duo tentou ao máximo não fazer barulhosem chance para não dar bandeira, mas de repente... POUW, CRESHhhh barulho de coisa quebrando

- Ai, que droga... Duo resmungava, pois havia quebrado novamente outro vaso que ficava perto da porta e Quatre sempre trocava.

- O que foi? – HàDuo é você? Disse o loirinho aliviado, mas mesmo assim olhando para mais um vaso que teria de jogar fora.

- Claro que é Quatre... O Papai Noel não faz tanto barulho assim, né... Duo estava irritado pois cortará a mão.

- Acho melhor você subir, tomar um banho e enfaixar essa mão. Disse Quatre mostrando preocupação com o sangue que escorria da mão do americano.

Do sofá veio um comentário que só mesmo ele poderia fazer...

- É Duo, pelo visto a noite foi tão boa que você ainda está desligado e estabanado mais do que o normal. Chang falava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Essa você ainda vai me pagar Wufei, mas agora vou fazer o que Quatre aconselhou.

Quando Duo se virou para subir as escadas, deu de cara com Heero lhe olhando. Duo gelou, pois se lembrou do sonho, mas os olhos de Heero ainda estavam com de sempre "frios".

- Duo, depois eu quero falar com você. Foram as únicas palavras do japonês, que descia as escadas e ia em direção a cozinha.

"O que será que Heero quer falar comigo?" Duo pensou enquanto olhava-o entrando pela cozinha.

**CONTINUA...

* * *

**

E ai gente...

Desculpa por demorar a colocar mais um capítulo, mas sabe como é né... Vamos ao que interessa...

Bom, pelo visto temos muitas coisas estranhas acontecendo neste cap. Como vcs puderam observar. Duo realmente gosta de Heero, mas tem medo de perder seu amigo e amor; então aparece Sandy, que Duo gostou no passado e teve que se separar para se tornar um piloto, e seus sentimentos ficam confusos. Já a Sandy sempre quis ter Duo de volta, só que infelizmente seu atual trabalho (qual serÿ) fará com que tenham que se separar novamente. E o mais esquisito... Como ela sabe que Duo é o Deus da Morte?

Agradeço a TODOS que me mandaram comentários e súplicas para não deixar o Duo longe de Heero, juro que não estou sendo màafinal sou fã de carteirinha desses dois. Háaa, eu falei que estava faltando uma certa pessoa escandalosa, certo? Não posso falar mais para não estragar o suspense...rs

Mandem comentários, críticas, sugestões, eu adoro vcs.

Beijos,

Litha-chan


	7. Cap7

**_Anime_**_: Gundam Wing_

**_Personagens_**_: G-boys, Corporação inteira e Personagens do **Project New Gundam**(explicações no decorrer da história)_

**_Classificação_**_: E-Hot(caps. Iniciais)/Yaoi/Lemon_

**_Status_**_: Em andamento (olha q esta fic é a mais longa... ou seja... __Long-fic)_

**_Disclamer_**_: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB_

**_Disclamer2_**_: ©copyright **Project New Gundam **é até aonde eu saiba uma criação minha para poder fazer uma auto-inserção nesta fics de novos personagens. Bom, pelo menos os direitos autorais de Sandy, Bianca(Bia) e demais personagens que aparecem nela são meus. E não os vendos e muito menos o Gundam existente XDD_

**_Nota: _**_Este cap. __Foi reeditado em algumas partes. Ainda continua os meus comentários entre e os pensamentos dos personagens encontram-se entre **"..."** e os diálogos ainda permanecem com **-...**_

**_OBS: _**_Estamos na metade da fic... sim até o momento ela tem 14cap escritos e estou postando aos poucos até quem sabe receber mais reviews. Uma coisa interessante é que sinto saudades do _**_Webfanfics_**_, pq lá eu recebia ótimas reviews e aqui elas sumiram ;;_

_Bom, já falei demais..._

_Segue a fic... Boa Leitura

* * *

._

**7ª PARTE**

O americano subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, para poder se refrescar e cuidar do corte.

Mal entrou no quarto e foi retirando as roupas largando-as pelo meio do caminho até o banheiro. Entrou no boxe deixando a água percorrer o seu corpo e molhando seus cabelos. Duo ainda pensava no que Heero queria falar com ele, deixando cada vez mais o americano encucado. Logo em seguida lembrou-se da noite anterior de amor que tivera com Sandy. Fechou a torneira começando a se enxugar e vestindo logo em seguida um short preto com uma blusa regata preta com os seus velhos tênis, enfaixou a mão e prendeu seus cabelos na velha e costumeira trança.

" É, acho que já estou pronto pra descer". Pensou Duo já abrindo a porta. Quando chegou na cozinha, procurou Heero, mas este já não estava mais lá.

Quatre... Aonde está o Heero?

Hum... Acho que ele foi para o escritório, Duo. Vocês brigaram?

Não... Por que Quatre?

É que o Heero está com uma cara... Não deve ser nada, acho que estou imaginando coisas. Disse o loirinho com uma cara de preocupado.

É... Vou lá no escritório falar com o Heero.

Ok

"Dessa vez não dá nem pra fugir e muito menos pra me esconder, vamos falar com a fera...". Duo pensava com um sorriso de nervoso aparecendo nos lábios.

Heero, to entrando...

É melhor se sentar Duo...

O que é que você quer conversar comigo, Heero?

Sabe Duo, eu andei pensando...

Do lado de fora do escritório...

Dim-Dommmm...Era o som da campainha tocando

Pois não? Quatre atende a porta.

Olá Quatre, como tem passado?

Srta. Relena? Quatre estava surpreso, pois tinha ouvido que ela estava em uma viagem. – Entre, por favor, Srta. Relena.

Muito obrigado Quatre. Eu estava com saudades e vim fazer uma pequena visita e entregar uma coisinha para vocês. Cadê os rapazes?

Bem, o Chang e Trowa saíram e o Duo e o Heero estão no escritório.

O Heero está em casa é?

É, está sim... "Será que agi correto falando que ele estava em casa?" Pensava Quatre.

Quatre se você me der licença vou dar uma chegadinha até lá... Relena saiu as pressas para o escritório sem aguardar a resposta de Quatre.

No escritório... **.:.  
**

Ambos estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Heero estava encarando o americano que por sua vez estava se sentido esquisito com aquele olhar.

O que você esteve pensando Heero?

Bem, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo correto?

Sim... O início foi conturbando, mas depois fui me acostumando com o seu jeito suicida, calado e frio. Mas aonde você quer chegar com isso?

Depois de tanto tempo juntos, nós aprendemos muitas coisas, eu aprendi muita coisa parece impossível, né! E isso tudo por causa do Quatre e por sua causa.

Como é? Quatre e eu?

Isso... Quatre sempre vê o lado bom das pessoas e resolve dar um voto de confiança, e você... Você sempre tentando animar as situações.

Por que eu to tendo a impressão que você está me chamando de palhaço?

É... Um palhaço que eu aprendi a gostar...

... Am? Como é que é Heero?

Eu... As palavras foram interrompidas por uma voz estridente...

HEEROOOO... Relena acaba de abrir a porta do escritório e sai correndo para perto do japonês.

Relena? O que você está fazendo aqui? Heero estava irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

Poxa Heero... Não recebo um "Olá Relena, como você est�?".

Hnf...

Olá Duo, tudo bem com você?

... Duo ainda estava atônito com o que acabara de ouvir... "Será que eu escutei direito" pensava

Duo, eu falei com você?

Háaa, oi Relena, tudo bem sim... e com você?

Há eu estou ótima, vou ficar por aqui por algum tempo...

É sempre bom tê-la por perto Relena. Duo disse isso por pura educação.

Relena... o que te trouxe aqui? Heero perguntava seriamente.

- Eu vim trazer um convite para a recepção que irá ser feita em minha casa daqui a dois dias, Heero. Quero que vocês compareçam, pois será para reafirmar a nossa paz.  
Enquanto isso, no hotel... **.:.  
**

Trim-trim...

Alô?

Morgan**_(1)_**, te encontro próximo ao cais daqui a 30 minutos no armazém 8.

Ok estou a caminho.

"É vamos ao trabalho" Pensou Sandy já se vestindo.

Depois de vestida solicitou um veículo á recepção do hotel, quando desceu o carro já estava pronto para ser utilizado.

Senhorita, aqui está às chaves do carro.

Ele está disponível por tempo ilimitado?

Está reservado para durante toda a sua estadia, senhorita. Disse o rapaz da recepção.

Ótimo.

Sandy andava em direção ao veículo ainda pensando como ficaria sua situação. Não podia contar nada a Duo sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se arrasada com isso.

Passado alguns instantes já estava no local combinado. O local estava vazio.

Estava aguardando na porta do armazém. De repente viu sair de um dos cantos uma outra pessoa com um uniforme bastante peculiar para ela.

Olá Morgan, estamos novamente reunidas...

Olá Bia**_(2)_**, você não deveria andar com essa roupa por ai**_(3)_**...

Acho que aqui não tem problema, afinal não somos conhecidos por este lado...

É você até tem razão. Ela está guardada aqui?

Sim, toma este é o seu cartão de identificação juntamente com a leitura de sua íris. Só nós duas temos autorização para entrar aí.

Teve algum problema para colocá-la aí?

Não, nenhum tudo tranqüilo.

Então vamos entrar.

Quando Sandy abriu o armazém, lá estava o motivo de sua preocupação... Um gundan todo negro. Ela olhou para a máquina ". Há Hécate**_(4)_**, será que ele nos verá como inimigos, espero que não...". Pensava Sandy ainda fitando seu adorado gundan.

Pelo visto você cuidou bem dela, Bia.

Só fiz alguns ajustes que faltavam, mas só você poderá me dizer se está bom ou não. Esqueceu-se que o sistema só funciona com o piloto para qual foi desenvolvido.

Não me esqueci não, este sistema é até mais seguro do que os dos 5 Gundans anteriores. Desta forma ninguém pode se apossar dessa máquina para fazer o que bem quer.

Você não quer fazer um treino para verificar os ajustes? Sorria para amiga.

Agora não da, vamos deixar para mais tarde. Durante a noite vai ser melhor e ninguém irá nos ver.

Deixa de ser boba, implantei um sistema de camuflagem que você pode se movimentar tanto de dia quanto de noite sem levantar suspeitas.

Hum, muito bom... Mas mesmo assim vamos deixar para mais tarde.

Ok, sua estraga prazer...

Sandy pediu para a garota retirar o uniforme e colocar algo mais normal. Depois foram a uma lanchonete para comer alguma coisa.

De volta a mansão... **.:.  
**

Certo, Relena... Nós iremos a está recepção, mas você sabe muito bem que eu quero ficar bem longe da imprensa...

Ai, Heero... Eu já sei disso tudo.

Agora Relena, você poderia nos dar licença... Eu estava conversando com o Duo.

Heero, eu ainda quero falar com você algumas coisas. Você pode falar com o Duo a qualquer hora, já que moram na mesma casa.

O que você quer falar comigo então?

Ham... é... Duo você poderia nos dar licença?

Duo?

Há sim claro... Eu vou andar um pouco. Até mais tarde.

Duo saiu do escritório e se deparou com Quatre lhe olhando, mas o mesmo não falou nada. Só observou o americano saindo pela porta.

Duo caminhava pelas ruas tentando entender o que realmente se passara naquele escritório.

"Heero disse que aprendeu a gostar de mim, mas ele deve estar falando que se acostumou com o meu jeito de ser, sempre perturbando ele, chamando de Hee-chan, dentre tantas outras coisas. É deve ser isso, pois o Soldado Perfeito nunca gostaria de mim do jeito que eu sonho. Pra ele sou um bom amigo que tenta melhorar as coisas fazendo palhaçadas para quebrar o gelo do ambiente, por isso ele aprendeu a gostar de mim..." Duo pensava sem parar.

Há Heero, como eu gostaria que isto fosse verdade, mas ainda não entendi o por que você queria que eu soubesse disso agora. Duo falava alto pra si mesmo.

**_CONTINUA...

* * *

_**

**_Notas:_**

_(1) __Morgan é o nome do meio de Sandy e também é usado como código._

_(2) __Bia é a mecânica designada para o Gundan de Sandy, ela que é responsável por toda avaliação da máquina e como é evidente implantação de novos programas. _

_(3) __O uniforme é todo preto com algumas letras nas mangas e em um bolso na frente. Essas letras são: **PNG** que significa **Project New Gundan**._

_(4) __Hécate é considerada por algumas pessoas como a Deusa Trácia da Lua, e por outras como a antiga Deusa pré-grega das parteiras, do nascimento, da fertilidade, do lado escuro da Lua, da magia, da riqueza, da educação, das cerimônias e do Inferno. Adorada nos locais onde as estradas se cruzam, ela andava nas noites de Lua Nova acompanhada de uma matilha de cães de caça. As pessoas a veneram deixando oferendas nas encruzilhadas. Como mulher idosa, ela também formou uma tríade com Perséfone (donzela) e Deméter (mãe). Em várias denominações Hécate é a Deusa do Submundo ou Deusa das Trevas._

**_Meus comentários_**

_Talvez esse capítulo tenha ficado meio esquisito... Vamos ao que interessa..._

_Heero não joga pra perder né! Acho que ele se sentiu ameaçado com a presença da brasileira e depois de uma noite em claro na sala esperando o americano voltar e este não apareceu, deixou o japonês em estado alterado._

_Bem, na hora H da questão, tinha que aparecer a senhorita estraga festa (ñ me matem por este comentário) com o seu famoso... HEEROOOOO_

_Já a Sandy... Bem, agora todos sabem quem ela é na realidade e como ela tinha acesso a Liga de Gundanium (se lembram do broche?), mas será que ela é a mocinha ou a vilã?_

_E Duo... Que agora está mais confuso do nunca. Será que ele deve deixar as coisas rolarem ou deve imprensar Heero a lhe falar a verdade?_

**_Gente,_**

******_Façam uma Youko feliz... Comentem a fic  
_**

**_Litha-chan_**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: G-boys, Corporação inteira e Personagens do **Project New Gundam** (explicações no decorrer da história)  
**Classificação**: E-Hot(caps. Iniciais)/Yaoi/Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento (olha q esta fic é a mais longa... ou seja... Long-fic)  
**Iniciada em:** 2003_

_**Disclamer**: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB_

_**Disclamer2**: ©copyright **Project New Gundam **é até aonde eu saiba uma criação minha para poder fazer uma auto-inserção nesta fics de novos personagens. Bom, pelo menos os direitos autorais de Sandy, Bianca(Bia) e demais personagens que aparecem nela são meus. E não vendo e muito menos o Gundam existente XDD_

_**Nota: **Este capítulo foi reeditado em algumas partes. E adicionado algumas outras coisinhas, então, se quiserem... É só ler._

_**OBS: **Estamos um pouco a mais da metade desta fic... Sim, até o momento ela possui 14 capítulos escritos (e acreditem... ela ainda não está terminada, esta fic é o meu fantasma... 'rindo') e estou postando aos poucos até quem sabe receber mais reviews. Uma coisa interessante é que sinto saudades do **Webfanfics, ( Fanfiction com br)**, pq lá eu recebia ótimas reviews e aqui elas sumiram 'chorosa'  
_

_Bom, já falei demais..._

Segue a fic... Boa Leitura

* * *

** Um Antigo Amor & Novas Descobertas**

**8ª PARTE**

**

* * *

**

_**Enquanto isso na lanchonete...**_

"Diga Morgan... Vocês já se encontraram?".

"Bianca... me chame de Sandy é melhor assim. E respondendo a sua pergunta... já, já nos encontramos".

"E como foi, conte-me logo...".

"Bem... fui na casa onde ele e os outros rapazes estão. A mansão é linda e o dono dela é um amor de pessoa".

"Você se refere ao herdeiro da filha Winner, né!".

"Isto mesmo... Quem me recebeu foi o Duo e naquela hora eu quase tive um treco. Nós conversamos e depois saímos a noite para dançar".

"Quem bom, mas vocês... Só dançaram?". A garota fez a pergunta com um ar de malícia.

"Bem... você sabe... nós acabamos tendo uma noite maravilhosa".

"Ah, Sandy... você e seus impulsos...".

"Você também faria o mesmo se o... você sabe quem, te desse uma brecha, não iria fazer o mesmo? Francamente né Bia...".

"É isso é verdade... Ah, quase que ia me esquecendo...".

"O que é?".

"Nós recebemos uma ordem".

"Que ordem?".

"Depois de amanhã estará sendo realizado uma recepção na casa da Srta. Relena Darllin, e nós teremos que ir".

"Como?".

"Bem... isso não será difícil de disfarçar. Você irá representando a sua própria família; a filha do cientista Bradley que tanto colabora com a erradicação das doenças, etc".

"Hamm... sei e você, posso, saber?".

"Eu vou como sua amiga ué...".

"Muito espertinha você".

"É fazer o que... tenho este dom...". Riu.

"Mas qual será o propósito disto tudo?".

"Querem que façamos parte disto para ficarmos de olho nos poderosos que estarão lá".

"Certo, não temos como recusar, e festas sempre são bem vindas". Comentava Sandy.

Enquanto as garotas conversavam, do lado de fora estava passando Duo. Este notou que já estava se aproximando a hora do almoço e que sua barriga já estava roncando. Resolveu então entrar para fazer uma boquinha, quando de repente...

"Olá San, você por essas bandas?".

A brasileira gelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se para constatar que não era sonho e sim o seu Duo.

"Oi Duo...". Respondeu sem graça.

"Posso me sentar com vocês?".

"Sim claro, senta aí". Quem desta vez falara foi Bianca, que viu a sua amiga paralisada.

"Obrigado... E você, quem é?".

"A desculpe-me pela distração... Meu nome é Bianca, sou amiga de Sandy".

"Então é um prazer lhe conhecer Bianca. Você mora aqui?".

"Err... Na verdade eu só estou aqui de férias...". Foi a única resposta que encontrou no momento.

"San, você está bem?". Duo perguntava vendo que a garota não falava nada.

"Ahã?".

"Você está legal? Parece meio distraída...".

"Ahhh, não é nada não...".

"San... posso passar lá no hotel mais tarde? É que...". Duo estava segurando as mãos da garota e o seu rosto estava meio corado.

"Bem, é que eu ia sair com a Bianca hoje...". '_Droga... se não fossem os testes...'_. Pensava Sandy levemente irritada para não deixar Duo perceber.

"Ah, está tudo bem... Vocês vão colocar a fofoca em dia, eu entendo".

"Bom, eu vou estar voltando ao hotel por volta das 23:30hs, se você quiser dar uma passadinha lá?". Disse Sandy sentindo o rosto começar a queimar.

"Ah, vocês são cheios de formalidades em relação a essas coisas...". Comentou a outra garota.

Os três começaram a rir da situação e do comentário feito. A uma determinada hora já estavam bem mais relaxados e Duo comendo que nem louco.

_**Na mansão...**_

Heero estava se sentindo um pouco chateado com a presença de Relena. Ela não parava de falar e exigir a sua atenção. Era um tal de Heero isso, Heero aquilo; na realidade ele não sabia o porque ainda se preocupava com a segurança dela. No fundo Heero gostava de Relena, pois seus ideais conseguiram a paz que o mundo e as colônias precisavam, mas ele não gostava era da obsessão que ela mantinha por ele.

O gostar que ele sentia não era a mesma coisa que estava nutrindo por Duo. O americano falava demais como a Relena, mas isto não o irritava pelo contrário, gostava de ouvir a voz de seu parceiro, mesmo quando este o chamava de Hee-chan só para o irritar; a voz de Duo saia melosa como se fosse uma criança pedindo por algo. Realmente, o que sentia por Duo era diferente.

Subitamente lembrou-se que quase tinha se declarado para ele. Será que Duo iria entender os seus sentimentos? Não queria imaginar o que ele e a tal da brasileira poderiam fazer, afinal de contas ele tinha passado a noite anterior fora e provavelmente iria passar essa também, e se isto continuasse talvez ele, Duo, se afastaria. Heero não queria pensar que isto poderia vir acontecer.

Ao longe podia ouvir seu nome ser chamado.

"Heero? Heero está me ouvindo? HEEROOOO...".

"Pra que tanta gritaria Relena?".

"Eu estou aqui na sua frente falando, falando e você nem liga... Antigamente você era mais atento comigo, agora...". Ela abaixou o olhar deixando transparecer que estava chateada com aquilo. "Heero... eu gosto de você, por favor...".

"Relena... já tivemos esta conversa antes e torno a dizer que eu não quero me envolver com ninguém...". '_Pelo menos só com uma única pessoa...'_. Pensava Heero

"Por que Heero...? Porque depois de tanto tempo, você ainda continua na defensiva? Será que você realmente não gosta de ninguém? Você mesmo sendo considerado o _Soldado Perfeito_ é capaz de ter sentimentos, já que convive com pessoas normais e já que não temos mais guerras, não se faz mais necessário sustentar o ar 'Frio' que eu via em seus olhos no passado". Dizia com um certo desespero.

"Relena eu não quero mais discutir essas coisas com você".

"Certo. Não vou mais te chatear com isso, mas posso saber se pelo menos você irá à recepção, posso te esperar lá?".

"Você sabe que vou junto com os rapazes, não precisa se preocupar com isso".

"Tudo bem, então eu estou indo embora, já está na hora do almoço e meu irmão deve estar me esperando. Eu disse que não iria demorar. Até mais Heero". Relena disse estas palavras já indo em direção a porta do escritório e saindo pela mesma.

Heero se vendo sozinho no escritório voltou a pensar no que teria que fazer ainda naquele dia. '_Quando Duo chegar vamos continuar a nossa conversa sem interrupções'_. Pensava Heero olhando fixamente a porta.

_**Depois de algum tempo...**_

Duo estava entrando distraidamente em casa, imaginando em como poderia ter feito aquele pedido para Sandy, se sentia tão confuso, tão perdido... '_Ah, Duo não corra riscos, fique com quem quer ficar com você...'_. Pensava consigo mesmo.

"Já almoçou, Duo?". Quatre apareceu na porta da cozinha, pois já sabia que era o americano que estava voltando.

"Olá Quatre... não se preocupe eu já comi alguma coisa".

"Duo... posso te perguntar uma coisa?".

"Fala?".

"O que aconteceu lá no escritório que você saiu com uma cara esquisita?".

"Bem, pra você eu posso contar... o Heero disse que gosta de mim, mas eu não entendi muito bem...".

"Mas como foi surgir esse assunto Duo?". O loiro já se mostrava mais interessado.

"Bem, ele disse que aprendeu coisas com você e comigo. Quando ele se referiu a minha pessoa eu comentei que estava tendo a impressão que ele estava me chamando de palhaço e aí é que veio a bomba... ele disse que era um palhaço que ele tinha aprendido a gostar".

"Mas ele não te disse mais nada?".

"Ele ia falar, mas aí entrou a Relena e interrompeu a nossa conversa".

"Ah, Duo te peço desculpas...".

"Porque Quatre, você não tem nada a ver com isso...".

"Tenho sim... eu falei pra Relena que Heero estava no escritório e ela foi correndo pra lá".

"É... mas você não sabia o que nós estávamos falando. Em falar nisso... onde está o Heero?".

"Ele terminou de comer e foi para o quarto".

"Ah é... eu vou para o meu descansar, talvez eu saia hoje a noite".

"Você vai se encontrar com a Sandy?".

"Provavelmente". Comentou pensativo.

"Duo... olha... eu... você sabe que eu sempre torci por você, espero que você consiga algum dia ter o Heero ao seu lado, mas cuidado para que você não se sinta ainda mais confuso se envolvendo com essa garota. Ela parece legal, mas você realmente a ama? Pense bem, Duo!".

"Obrigado amigão por se preocupar, mas eu já estou confuso". Duo se levantou e foi indo em direção ao seu quarto no andar de cima.

"Ah, Duo... fale com o Heero. Segundo o Trowa talvez o seu amor possa ser correspondido". Quatre falava num sussurro.

Duo subia as escadas com a cabeça baixa, passou pelo quarto de Heero sem parar se dirigindo ao seu no final do corredor. Abriu a porta devagar fechando logo em seguida atrás de si. Pensou em tirar um cochilo e foi logo tirando a blusa e o tênis ficando apenas com o short, se virou para deitar na cama quando levou um susto ao ver Heero sentado na poltrona em um canto do quarto.

"Assim você me mata de susto Heero...".

"Realmente, você é muito distraído quando entra no quarto, não nota nada a sua volta".

"Oras... eu moro aqui e as guerras já acabaram, não tenho que ficar alerta o tempo todo". Duo estava em pé na frente de Heero. "Afinal... o que você está fazendo dentro do meu quarto?".

"Bom...". Heero estava se levantando da poltrona e indo em direção a Duo. "A nossa conversa ainda não terminou e aqui em cima não vamos ser interrompidos". Os olhos de Heero não se desgrudavam do corpo do americano, já que este estava apenas com um short, minúsculo por sinal.

"É... Eu sei que você gosta de mim, somos ótimos amigos e já estamos vivendo juntos debaixo do mesmo teto há bastante tempo...".

"Duo... pelo visto você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer quando comentei que aprendi a gostar de você, né?". Nesse momento Heero se encontrava em frente a Duo olhando em seus olhos.

"Bem... eu...".

"Duo...". Heero direcionou suas mãos para o rosto de Duo e começou acaricia-lo. "Eu aprendi a te amar". Heero puxou Duo para si e seus lábios se encontraram iniciando um beijo tenro.

Heero beijava Duo delicadamente aproveitando cada pedaço dos lábios daquele ser que tanto desejava. A boca de Duo era macia e possuía um gosto doce quase parecendo mel.

Mesmo surpreso Duo começou a corresponder. Suas línguas se enroscavam devagar uma na outra. Duo estava tendo sua boca explorada pela língua de Heero e este ao mesmo tempo em que beijava Duo, acariciava sua nuca.

Duo só conseguia imaginar que aquilo era um sonho, um maravilhoso sonho e que não queria de forma alguma acordar. Já estavam ficando sem ar e a necessidade de respirar fez com que o beijo fosse interrompido, mas nem por isto se afastaram muito, apenas o suficiente para poderem se falar, respirarem um o ar do outro.

"Heero... eu não estou sonhando, estou?". Duo perguntou com os olhos marejados.

"Não Duo, você não está".

O beijo reiniciou só que dessa vez com mais intensidade, Duo passou os seus braços por volta do pescoço de Heero e este estava deslizando as mãos pelas costas de seu amado. Duo lentamente foi virando Heero em direção a cama fazendo este se deitar enquanto ele se posicionava por cima. Heero olhava para o rosto de Duo que estava radiante de felicidade. Duo puxou o corpo de Heero fazendo com que as posições se invertessem. Heero agora estava por cima de Duo, e este por sua vez circundou a cintura do japonês com suas pernas. O japonês estava muito excitado com aquilo, pois podia sentir a ereção de Duo mesmo por dentro da roupa roçando na sua que também já estava bem desperta.

Heero começou a beijar o lóbulo da orelha de Duo fazendo com que este suspira-se e se arrepia-se todo, logo em seguida foi descendo para o pescoço desferindo sucessivos beijos molhados e foi descendo mais um pouco para o peito desnudo de Duo aonde encontrou os mamilos já eretos de tanta excitação. O japonês começou a passar a língua envolta de cada um alternando com algumas mordidas. Duo estava tão extasiado que não conseguia falar coisa com coisa, só arfava e gemia baixinho a cada toque que recebia de seu adorado amante.

Heero foi descendo mais um pouco deixando pelo meio do trajeto um rastro úmido de saliva e parando um pouco apenas para brincar com o umbigo de Duo. Enquanto fazia isto, os dedos de Heero estavam descendo o short que Duo ainda usava. Quando Heero conseguiu se livrar da peça de roupa, ficou impressionado com a visão que tinha em sua frente. O membro de Duo era muito grande e até mesmo grosso, a glande vermelha já despontava algumas gotículas. Heero vendo isso ficou atraído demais para resistir e acabou abocanhando aquele pênis por inteiro.

Duo sentiu o que Heero acabara de fazer e seu corpo reagiu instantaneamente fazendo com que seu tronco levanta-se. Ao mesmo tempo em que era uma sensação maravilhosa sentir a boca de Heero lhe sugar vorazmente, a vista daquele ato era ainda mais magnífica. Duo estava vendo o movimento de vai e vem que a boca de seu adorado estava fazendo em seu falo. Heero lambia, mordia devagar, e chupava fazendo com que Duo geme-se cada vez mais e mais alto.

Heero não agüentando mais, retirou logo a sua blusa e short tão rápido que Duo não teve tempo para protestar, voltando a se posicionar no meio das pernas do americano. Duo também estava tão absorvido na luxúria que pegou uma das mãos de Heero e começou a lamber os dedos deixando-os bem molhados para o que iria acontecer em breve. Heero entendendo aquilo levou os dedos até a entrada apertada de Duo, umedecendo-a e introduzindo lentamente um de seus dedos, fazendo com que Duo sentisse um leve desconforto inicial, mas depois foi se acostumando com a sensação de ser invadido; Heero notando que seu amante já estava mais receptivo foi introduzindo o segundo dedo e depois de alguns instantes juntou o terceiro, mantendo o ritmo de vai e vem lentamente. Poderia ser uma tortura sentir seus dedos serem envolvidos por Duo, mas era preciso se controlar.

Após alguns minutos naquela deliciosa tortura para relaxar o corpo de Duo, Heero retirou os dedos de dentro do americano fazendo este soltar um resmungo de descontentamento. Não demorou muito e logo já se encontrava esfregando a ponta de falo completamente rijo na entrada de Duo, que agora além de relaxada, também estava bem lubrificada. Aos poucos Heero foi introduzindo seu membro para dentro da pequena entrada apertada que mesmo já tendo sido preparada, ainda apresentava uma certa retenção.

Heero aos poucos se forçava para dentro a fim de acabar com a resistência sem machucar o seu amado. Enquanto isso Duo agarrava os lençóis quase que os rasgando, estava sendo preenchido por seu amado, já não sentia dor, esta era mínima, e sim prazer. Seu corpo estava tendo espasmos pelo enorme prazer que estava sentindo.

O japonês conseguiu transpassar o anel, entrando por completo na cavidade de Duo. Era bem apertada e quente e instintivamente Heero começou a entrar e sair. O ritmo inicial era lento e tortuoso para ambos, mas depois a velocidade foi aumentando, e em um determinado momento as estocadas eram mais fortes. Heero segurava a cintura de Duo levantando-a mais um pouco para melhor penetra-lo, e cada toque desferido no ponto mais sensível que Duo possuía, este gemia alto não se importando com quem pudesse ouvir.

O corpo de Duo tremia intensamente e o de Heero também, ambos estavam com os músculos tensos. Duo foi o primeiro a chegar ao clímax tendo espalhado o seu sêmen na barriga de Heero, este sentindo a quentura daquele líquido e a visão de seu amante extasiado, também chegou ao clímax ao sentir-se imprensado pelo corpo de seu amante. Dando uma última estocada bem no fundo do corpo de Duo, sentiu um grande tremor percorrendo seu próprio corpo e acabou preenchendo o interior de seu amado.

Heero desabou ofegante por cima de Duo, e este logo tratou de abraçar o seu adorado japonês. Ficaram um bom tempo com os olhos fechados e em silêncio, só escutando o bater de seus corações e as respirações descompassadas pelo ato. Duo aos poucos foi abrindo os seus lindos olhos violetas que se depararam com o azul-cobalto de Heero. Ficaram mais alguns minutos se olhando, até que Duo deu um lindo sorriso.

"Heero... Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Duo".

Ambos ficaram abraçados por mais alguns minutos, sentiam-se cansados e acabaram dormindo. Poderiam descansar bem o restante do dia, já que ainda era de tarde. Precisavam se recuperar.

_**CONTINUA. . . . . .**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Comentários:**

Bem, como notaram e se é para o bem da nação, Heero+Duo... E tristeza do povo que curte a Reme... Relena.

Ainda teremos algumas confusões no decorrer da fic. Será que este triângulo amoroso irá continuar? Ahhh, adorei o fora do Heero na Relena.

Agora k entre nós... ser abordado por Heero dentro do quarto... o Soldado Perfeito não brinca em serviço.

Bem... Um enorme Beijo para quem ainda acompanha esta fic. Um enorme beijo para quem a acompanhava no Webfanfics.

E por favor, mandem comentários, pois são muito gratificantes.

Beijos,

_Litha-chan_

_**Reeditado** **dia **15/11/2005  
as 12:00hs_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Anime**: Gundam Wing  
**Personagens**: G-boys, Corporação inteira e Personagens do **Project New Gundam** (explicações no decorrer da história)  
**Classificação**: E-Hot(caps. Iniciais)/Yaoi/Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento (olha q esta fic é a mais longa... ou seja... Long-fic)  
**Iniciada em:** 2003_

_**Disclamer**: ©copyright Bandai Entertainment Incorporated e Gundam Wing © SOTSU AGENCY - SUNRISE – ANB_

_**Disclamer2**: ©copyright **Project New Gundam **é até aonde eu saiba uma criação minha para poder fazer uma auto-inserção nesta fics de novos personagens. Bom, pelo menos os direitos autorais de Sandy, Bianca(Bia) e demais personagens que aparecem nela são meus. E não vendo e muito menos o Gundam existente XDD_

_**OBS: **Estamos um pouco a mais da metade desta fic... Sim, até o momento ela possui 14 capítulos escritos (e acreditem... ela ainda não está terminada, esta fic é o meu fantasma... 'rindo') e estou postando aos poucos até quem sabe receber mais reviews. Uma coisa interessante é que sinto saudades do **Webfanfics, ( Fanfiction com br)**, pq lá eu recebia ótimas reviews e aqui elas sumiram 'chorosa'_

_Bom, já falei demais..._

**Nota: **Capítulo re-editado... Este capítulo foi feita a junção dos capítulos 9 e 10.

**Nota2**: Se esta fic não for de seu agrado não perca seu precioso tempo lendo e nem comentando. Meu humor está negro. Então... comentem se quiserem, se não... nem se faz necessário abrir caixinha nenhuma para reviews. Desde já peço desculpas a quem não tem nada com o meu mau-humor, mas... Foi dado meu recado.

Segue a fic... Boa Leitura

* * *

**Um Antigo Amor & Novas Descobertas **

**9ª PARTE**

**Sentimentos...

* * *

**

_**Mais tarde...**_

Duo acordou lentamente se sentindo aquecido, observou o corpo deitado ao seu lado. '_Então não foi um sonho? Realmente aconteceu'_. Duo pensava enquanto olhava Heero ao seu lado dormindo. A íris violeta fitava o rosto de seu amado. O semblante de Heero transmitia serenidade. Aos poucos o japonês foi despertando e abrindo os olhos lentamente, deixando o lindo azul-cobalto aparecer. Heero ficou olhando para Duo, era perfeito, uma visão maravilhosa, parecia um anjo.

- Heero?

- Aham...

- Você se arrepende do que acabamos de fazer?

- Por que eu deveria me arrepender?

- Não sei... Acho que sinto medo que você se arrepender e me deixar.

- Olha Duo, eu NUNCA vou me arrepender por ter escolhido amar você.

- Obrigado Hee-chan, você não imagina como eu estou feliz.

- Duo... posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro, qualquer coisa.

- O que você sente em relação a Sandy?

Duo nessa hora sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer o corpo. Estava tão feliz que tinha se esquecido de Sandy, e principalmente que haviam combinado que ficariam juntos.

- Não daria pra gente conversar sobre isso mais tarde?

- Acho que não seria legal ficar adiando uma coisa assim tão importante Duo.

- Eu sei, eu sei... é que eu teria de falar com ela primeiro e explicar algumas coisas.

- Certo, mas você ainda não me respondeu a pergunta.

- Heero... eu, eu... eu gosto dela...

- Como assim você gosta dela?

- Eu não sei explicar Heero, eu apenas gosto dela, mas não é o mesmo que eu sinto por você. No passado eu e ela tivemos uma relação, sei que éramos muito novos, mas ela era a minha única família depois que perdi meus pais adotivos. Desculpe-me Heero. - Duo falava e chorava, pois estava se sentindo perdido. Afinal tinha conseguido o amor de Heero, mas também tinha novamente o amor de Sandy.

- Duo, pare de chorar, não precisa ficar assim. Sei que iremos achar uma solução para isso tudo, as coisas irão se ajeitar. Por favor, não fique assim.

- Ok! - Foi a única palavra que Duo conseguiu falar entre os soluços.

- Vamos nos arrumar e descer, certo?

- Sim, vamos.

Os dois foram tomar um banho e logo em seguida desceram, quando estavam já chegando a porta da cozinha, Duo olhou para Quatre que se encontrava com um objeto nas mãos que lhe pertencia.

- Duo, encontrei esse broche nas suas roupas que eu iria colocar para lavar é lindo demais e combina com você já que é uma foice. Aonde conseguiu?

- Foi a Sandy que me deu ontem. Acho que é de prata e essa pedra deve ser preciosa. - Duo foi andando em direção a Quatre.

- Posso ver Duo? - Perguntou Heero.

- Claro, pode pegar.

Heero começou a observar o objeto atentamente notando que o material usado para fazer o cabo da foice não era de prata, e a pedra era uma esmeralda lapidada cuidadosamente para fazer parecer a lâmina da foice. Depois de muito pensar Heero comentou com os companheiros.

- Duo, isso não é prata é Liga de Gundanium e a pedra é esmeralda. Ao meu ver esse broche se parece demais com a arma do seu Gundam. Pois o feixe de energia da foice do seu gundam possui essa cor esverdeada.

- Como é que é Heero? - Duo perguntava incrédulo.

- Você tem certeza Heero? - Quatre também estava boquiaberto.

- Isso mesmo, acho que sua amiga sabe de alguma coisa. Aonde mais ela poderia achar Gundanium pra fazer esse broche.

- Além de que ela também estava com brincos e um cordão com o mesmo feitio. - Disse Duo tentando analisar.

- Duo... temos que conversar com ela. - Disse Heero muito sério.

- Peraí Heero, vai com calma... eu sei que isso está esquisito demais e que eu tenho que falar com ela sobre outras coisas também, mas acho melhor você ficar longe da Sandy por enquanto. - Duo falava olhando diretamente nos olhos de Heero.

- Ta, então espero que você consiga tirar alguma informação sobre esse material com ela, e também espero que você resolva a outra pendência também. - Heero enquanto falava segurou a mão de Duo se perceber que Quatre ainda estava ali. – Vou pro meu quarto ver se consigo fazer contato com o Dr.J e saber se está acontecendo alguma coisa suspeita.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde Heero.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Duo?

- É Quatre acho que tenho que sondar a Sandy e procurar saber o que está acontecendo.

- Não estou me referindo a Sandy, Duo. Estou me referindo entre você e Heero. Será que é o que eu estou pensando?

- É Quatre... você é um bom observador. – Sorriu sem jeito.

- Ahhh, Duo eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois terem se acertado.

- Eu também Quatre, eu também... mas eu tenho que resolver a minha situação com a Sandy e isso não vai ser nada bom.

_**No armazém, já ao cair da noite...**_

- Bom, Sandy vamos começar os testes. É melhor você acionar o mecanismo de camuflagem para poder sair daqui.

- Certo, Bia.

- Vamos lá então, faça algumas manobras, vou estar lhe monitorando daqui de dentro.

- Ok.

Sandy saiu do armazém devagar para não chamar atenção de curiosos. O novo sistema possui um campo antigravitacional que lhe permitia flutuar sem ter que usar os propulsores, tudo estava perfeito, os sistemas novos estavam funcionando corretamente.

Sandy resolveu dar umas voltinhas pela cidade, claro tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. Não tinha com que se preocupar em ser rastreada pelos radares da cidade, isso era impossível graças a mais um novo sistema implantado por Bia.

Depois de algum tempo, Sandy resolveu voltar, os testes iniciais estavam concluídos.

- Bia, eu e Hécate agradecemos muito pelos novos sistemas, você é demais.

- Ah, fala sério... você sabe que eu gosto de desafios.

- Isso é verdade, às vezes eu acho que você que deveria ser piloto e não mecânica. Bem, já está tarde e eu tenho que voltar ao hotel para me preparar e encontrar com Duo.

- Sandy, tome cuidado... as coisas podem ficar piores depois quando... você sabe e se ele não entender, já pensou nisso?

- Já pensei sim, mas acho que no final ele irá entender, não quero brigas, só desejo a paz.

- Certo, então depois da festa amanhã colocaremos o plano em prática.

- Certo, mas agora desculpa ta, tenho que ir. Sei que você vai terminar de guardar a minha Deusa com cuidado. Fui-me. – Saiu às presas acenando enquanto andava apressada.

**XXXXXooooXXXXX**

Duo estava na sala fazendo um lanchinho, enquanto Heero estava no quarto a falar com o Dr.J, se estava acontecendo alguma coisa fora do comum.

- O que foi Heero?

- Eu quero saber se está acontecendo alguma movimentação suspeita dos inimigos?

- Vou ser direto Heero. Estamos suspeitando de uma formação de tropas inimigas que começaram a construir móbile dolls em grande escala, mas ainda faltam algumas informações que estamos esperando.

- Então seria bom manter os outros pilotos em estado de alerta.

- Certo. Amanhã haverá uma festa na casa da senhorita Darlin e provavelmente vocês foram convidados. Neste caso, quero que fique em alerta observando cada convidado que possa levantar suspeitas. Se tiver mais alguma informação eu comunico.

- Certo. Missão aceita!

Heero continuou no quarto pesquisando os participantes da festa até que encontrou um nome que lhe chamou a atenção.

- Então ela também irá à festa representando seu pai o cientista Bradley colaborador para a erradicação das doenças e outras pesquisas. Será uma boa oportunidade para observa-la.

De repente Heero sentiu uma pontada em seu peito pelo pensamento que teve. Passou pela sua cabeça que se Duo não conseguisse falar com ela e deixar claro que não poderia ficar juntos, ele teria que ficar vendo o seu amado ao lado dela rindo e se divertindo ou até mesmo trocando carícias... não, Duo não faria isso, pois sabia de seus sentimentos, mas não conseguia deixar esse pensamento de lado. Heero se assustou com esse novo sentimento, pela primeira vez estava se sentindo inseguro.

- Ele disse que gostava dela... - Heero levantou e foi descendo para se juntar aos outros rapazes.

Quando chegou na sala, notou que Chang e Trowa já se encontravam em casa. Então aproveitou e chamou Quatre para se juntar aos demais na sala.

Todos já estavam reunidos, então começou a falar sobre o que o Dr.J tinha comentado, mas enquanto falava Heero não se permitia a olhar o jovem de tranças que estava ao seu lado. Não queria que Duo nota-se a tristeza escondida em seus olhos.

Todos concordaram em ficar observando o movimento dos participantes da festa. Depois de um tempo resolveram que deveriam jantar, já que todos estavam com os seus estômagos vazios - com exceção de Duo que já estava beliscando antes mesmo da comida.

Passado mais alguns minutos Duo avisou que teria que sair para resolver algumas coisas, deixando Heero preocupado só de pensar que ele estaria indo se encontrar com a brasileira aquela hora da noite.

O americano notando que Heero havia ficado diferente com o tinha dito e com o que estaria pra fazer, então completou:

- Volto logo, não vou me demorar. - Dizendo isso Duo lançou um sorriso carinhoso para Heero, fazendo com que este desse um sorriso mais discreto para o seu amado.

Após esta demonstração de cumplicidade Duo saiu em direção ao hotel, pois era quase a hora combinada anteriormente.

Chegando no local foi anunciado e seguiu em direção ao apartamento. Quando tocou a campainha, só ouviu a ordem para entrar, pois a porta estava aberta. Duo foi entrando normalmente até se deparar com a figura de Sandy próximo a porta do quarto.

- Olá Duo, o que foi... vai ficar aí parado só olhando?

- Err...oi San.. - Duo estava sem graça.

- Que bom que você veio, eu não queria passar a noite em uma cama vazia e fria.

- San... eu... eu... nós temos que conversar. - Duo estava se sentindo desconfortável com o que iria se seguir.

- O que foi Duo? Pela sua cara deve ser sério... é sobre a gente, não é? - Sandy não queria ouvir o que Duo iria lhe dizer, pois estava com um mal pressentimento.

Duo pegou fôlego e se agarrou ao máximo de coragem que tinha em sua alma.

- San, tenho duas coisas para falar e gostaria que você me responde-se com sinceridade.

- Ok, pode perguntar. Mas primeiro vamos nos sentar.

- Como você me explica o fato do broche que você me deu ser de Liga de Gundanium? Como você conseguiu?

- São essas as duas perguntas, ou você tem algo mais a me dizer? - Sandy estava com um semblante um tanto sério, deixara a postura de uma simples garota e adotara a postura de um piloto treinado.

- Não tenho outra coisa a falar, mas no momento gostaria que você me respondesse-se isso primeiro.

- Claro. Eu ganhei de um cientista que conhece meu pai. Ele simplesmente me deu de aniversário, mais nada. Agora posso saber como você sabe que é Liga de Gundanium?

- Bem, foi meu amigo Heero que observou isso e comentou comigo.

- Ah sei, aquele que não foi com a minha cara... Mas, qual é a outra coisa que você quer falar?

- Nossa San, você está tão seca que até me deixa sem ação. - Duo notara a mudança da garota, pois ela no momento estava parecendo até com... Heero. Duo estremeceu com a comparação.

- É simples, gosto de tratar os assuntos sérios com muita seriedade é só isso. Mas continue com o que você veio falar.

- San... isso é mais delicado, eu não sei por onde começar...

- É sobre nós dois... você... não me quer é isso?

- Ah, San... eu juro à você que se eu não estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por outra pessoa eu ficaria com você sem pensar, me desculpe por te dar uma falsa esperança. Não quis e nem quero te enganar. - Duo falava com a cabeça baixa para esconder suas lágrimas.

- Duo... eu já imaginava que não poderia ficar com você, eu soube disso ontem quando vi o desespero em seus olhos por querer ser amado por essa pessoa e não era. E a única forma de você esquecer um pouco foi a de fazermos amor. Mas logo depois eu cai em mim e foi por isto que eu estava com os olhos inchados de manhã. Desculpa se omiti o que realmente acontecia, mas ao mesmo tempo eu estava feliz por tê-lo mais uma vez. - Sandy já não estava mais com aquele ar controlado, depois do que tinha ouvido a barreira que tinha erguido foi destruída e agora estava se sentindo arrasada.

- San, eu gosto de você, mas não da mesma forma, me desculpe.

- Duo, não precisa se desculpar, nós não temos como comandar o nosso coração. Se você gosta dessa pessoa então lute para que ela saiba disso e lhe corresponda.

- Eu descobri que o que sinto é correspondido e estou muito feliz por isso, mas mesmo assim me sinto culpado por não poder corresponder a você.

- Esquece isso... Eu fico feliz que você agora tem o amor da pessoa que a muito queria... Bom, mudando de assunto... Vamos comer uma mega taça de sorvete? Descobri que aqui eles colocam tudo o que a gente pedir! '_Que vontade eu tenho de sumir'_. Pensava enquanto olhava para Duo.

- San...

- Duo, por favor... - Sandy se sentia acabada, mas não queria demonstrar isso para Duo.

- Ok, vamos acabar com o estoque de sorvete deles. – Duo sorriu tristemente.

**Continua...

* * *

**

_Olá povo... mais uma desta fic._

_Bem, aqui juntei o antigo cap 9 e o 10, titulados de 'Sentimentos'. Fiquei com pena da Sandy ter levado uma negativa... ai ai... tadinha de mim 'chora'. É, esta fic é uma descarada self-insertion(é assim que se escreve? XDD). Tah é não sou gostosa como a personagem ai, mas... dêem um desconto poh..._

_Bom... esta foi uma das primeiras fics de GW que fiz, e quero deixar da forma que escrevia( ou quase) para que depois possa ver a minha evolução(ou retrocesso) na fic 'sorri'._

_Bjins e inté  
Re-editada dia 28.12.2005.  
As 12:15hs_


End file.
